


Of Funfairs and Tears

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, M/M, Sad Stiles, angsty fluff, he didn't mean it, sheriff stilinski made a boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He smelt like sadness and guilt, washed through with something uniquely Stiles, something almost like oranges, books and freshly made bread. He followed his nose until he saw Stiles, wiping a hand across his cheeks and heading towards the Ferris wheel. He was crying.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Funfairs and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for an anon on tumblr who asked for Sterek fluff with Stiles crying at the fair and Derek trying to catch him to make him feel better. This is fluff...I'm so surprised I've managed to write fluff again for this pairing because all the other ideas in the works are so angst!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

He really shouldn't be crying over something so stupid but he couldn't stop the tears from trickling down his face. 

The thing is, ever since Scott had got bitten, things with his dad have been strained at best but when he finally told the Sheriff the truth, he thought things would be ok again. He thought they'd go back to how they were. 

It was naive of him really. 

His dad was a worrier, always had been, and knowing that Stiles was off running with wolves every night put the man on edge. He didn't mean it. Stiles knew he didn't mean it. 

The Sheriff had not once told Stiles he was ashamed to call him his son. Until tonight. 

A stupid fight, they'd both said things they didn't mean, Stiles had been cheeky and sarcastic and told his dad he was being ridiculous. The words had flown from his dad's mouth and struck him like a sucker-punch to the chest and, from the look on his dad's face, they had taken the Sheriff by surprise too. 

“I didn't mean...Stiles, I didn't mean that. I'm not ashamed of you,” he said, but Stiles barely heard him as he grabbed his keys and strode out to his Jeep. 

The tears started almost as soon as he'd left the driveway. 

He drove aimlessly around town for a while before the lights of the fair caught his eye. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Derek had no reason to be there. He hadn't been to the fair in years and he'd never particularly liked it as a kid. But he'd been changing recently. His heart felt lighter, the shadow of his past slipping from his shoulders and letting the inner child roam free. Just as the prank he'd pulled on the trick-or-treaters at Halloween had come out of nowhere, so had his desire to go to the fair, eat cotton candy and maybe try his hand at winning a stuffed toy. 

He'd been there for no more than five minutes when a familiar scent caught his nose. 

Stiles. 

He smelt like sadness and guilt, washed through with something uniquely Stiles, something almost like oranges, books and freshly made bread. He followed his nose until he saw Stiles, wiping a hand across his cheeks and heading towards the Ferris wheel. He was crying. 

Derek hurried to catch up with him, something in him needing to comfort, needing to try and ease the boys pain. By the time he reached the wheel, Stiles' car had already left the ground. Derek pushed past a couple, ignoring their yells as he clambered into the next car. 

He didn't know what the hell he was doing but he didn't call out to Stiles. He didn't try and let the boy know he was there, he simply watched and listened. 

He listened to the hitching of his breath, watched the tiny shaking movements of his shoulders and smelt the slight tang of salty tears. Derek swallowed and wondered at the urge to pull Stiles into his arms and hold him until the tears stopped and Stiles was his normal, smiling, jokey self again. 

When they reached the bottom, Stiles strode away and for a second, Derek lost sight of him in the crowd. But the scent was still strong and Derek found him just as he was climbing onto the Waltzers. The ride had already started so Derek was forced to wait until it was over and hope Stiles' didn't leave through one of the other exits. Of course, because life hated Derek Hale, when the ride ended, Stiles was nowhere to be seen. 

Derek marched around the outside of the ride, eyes searching through the crowds until finally, he saw him. Stiles had stopped beside the fountain, hands thrust deep into his pockets as he stared at the water cascading down to land with a gentle patter into the well below. 

Slowly, Derek approached Stiles, almost as though he was approaching a wild animal that would skitter away at the slightest sound. When he was almost in touching distance, he reached out a hand and spoke softly. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles spun round, face wet with tears which he hastily tried to wipe away when he realised who was behind him. 

“Derek? Hey, um...I didn't...sorry, I just...”

“It's ok,” Derek said softly, reaching out to brush a tear away with his thumb, ignoring the voice in his head that demanded to know what the hell he thought he was doing. “It's ok,” he repeated softly and Stiles' face crumpled. Derek gripped Stiles' shoulders and pulled him close, wrapping both arms around him and pressing a kiss to Stiles' hair. 

“It's so stupid,” Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest.

“It's not stupid.”

“You don't even know why I'm crying.”

“I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me. It's upsetting to you. I just want to make you feel better.”

Stiles pulled back slightly and looked up at Derek, big brown eyes full of confusion and wonder. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?”

“Shut up,” Derek said, and then leant forward and brushed their lips together. Stiles froze for a second, eyes wide before they fluttered closed and he wound his arms around Derek's neck. After what felt like both eternity and no time at all, Derek broke the kiss. “It's ok,” he mumbled, pressing another gently kiss to the corner of Stiles' lips. “It's ok,” another kiss to his still tear soaked cheek. “It's going to be ok,” he pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead and then pulled him tight against his chest, rocking him gently and listening to the way his heartbeat slowed, his breathing eased. Stiles' tears had stopped and the corners of his lips were turned up in a soft smile. 

“I can't believe you just kissed me. This doesn't feel real.”

“Would another kiss make it more tangible?”

“Maybe. We should give it a shot,” Stiles said, smile turning into a smirk. His eyes weren't filled with sorrow anymore, they were almost glowing with contentment. 

“We should,” Derek replied with a smile of his own, pulling Stiles into another, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
